Encounter
by himmel
Summary: *I suck at sumaries* leanlo please!!!!!esta bueno *creo*algo del pasado de Aya"!!


undefined   
  
  
undefined   
More...   
  
  
  
[Close]   
  
  
  
[Close]   
  
  
Click Here   
  
Capitulo 1: Himmel.   
A/N: Hallo, soy Himmel, y esta es una creacion de mi retorcida mente.... como lo hizo Jouji en 'Paradies' disfruten!!!   
// :Manx   
** Aya   
-Himmel   
Omi   
+ Ken   
# Jouji   
Esa tarde en la Kitty shop....   
-Ra... Aya, necesito hablar contigo..... por favor no te niegues....   
Se quita el delantal en señal de aceptación, ella se inclina para agradecerle, y a pesar de que se encontraban en un lado, todos los estaban mirando, incluso Sakura...   
Sakura: quien es ella?   
+ Una amiga   
En la sala de la casa.....   
- Ran.... perdon Aya,.... yo..., yo sieento mucho lo de tus padres y lo de Aya-chan, yo creia que tu tambien habias muerto.... por que?, por que no me hiciste saber que aún estabas vivo?!!!!... tonto, tonto... porque tienes que ser tan tonto Ran Fujimiya?!!!   
*Eso es todo lo que querias decirme*   
.....   
*Trata de no regresar hasta que Manx nos llame, me ahorraras problemas*   
- .... mis padres murieron dos dias desspues que los tuyos, ellos tambien fueron asesinados... por la misma persona... pero... esta bien!!, ese era su castigo, mi padre les dijo como ubicar a tu familia de esa forma tu padre no testificaria contra los Takatori, y el mio prometia callarse,... yo enmiendo los pecados de mis padres ahora, tu sabes como.   
*..... ya vete*   
- ..... te espere, esa noche, yo te esppere..... aún sigo esperando Ran... decias que mi caracter era ser paciente, en mi trabajo eso ayuda, seguire esperando a Ran   
* ...no me parecio asi esta mañana*   
- ..... aunque mi tiempo podria acabar de un momento a otro gracias al trabajo que hago.... es todo lo que queria decir, gracias por tu tiempo.... Aya....   
Lo besa, y el a ella, un beso cada vez mas intenso, subitamente interrumpido por ambos, ella sale corriendo de la tienda, Aya detras de ella, extiende su mano tratando de alcanzarla, luego de unos segundos reacciona dandose cuanta de que ella solo hace lo que el le dijo, como siempre ella lo hizo, cada vez que se trataba de Ran.....   
  
- Ran?, Ran no te escondas, Aya-chan mee dijo que estarias aqui.... Ran?   
*Boo!*   
- Ran!, no seas tonto, no es gracioso, quiero hablar seriamente contigo   
*Esta bien*   
La besa   
- Ran, tu... madre esta....   
*Que?, me acompañas mañana, no?   
-Es que,... no puedo, mi madre quiere hhablar conmigo y me dijo que esperara su llamada en casa, lo siento, por que no llevas a Aya-chan   
  
*Esta bien*   
- Si sé que le gustará   
*Te voy a ver en la noche, esta bien?*   
- Si te espero.   
  
-----------------------   
  
+ Himmel, que haces aqui, pense que no te veria otra vez, haces dos dias que desapareciste por completo.   
- Si lo siento,   
+ Oye, no te preocupes no tienes nada que explicar   
- Y Omi?, ...   
+ Se preocupo mucho, ah, y te consiguio una entrevista, buscalo y habla con él   
- Gracias... y tú que haces por aqui?  
+ Hay una expocicion de flores ornamentales, y flores en general   
- Si estaba esperando por eso   
+Comprare algunas me acompañas?   
- Claro!, me gustaria mucho   
  
-Ah, gencianaceas!, vamos!   
+ ... ah, te gustan las gencianas?   
- Bueno, si, de toda la familia es la mmás representativa, si me gusta, aunque prefiero los claveles, crecen en casi cualquier clima y resisten mas que otras flores aunque no son tan bonitas como las gencianas, las gencianas son especiales, solo crecen en los alpes... las gentian burseri... las gencianas azules de los alpes y pirineos   
  
+Ah...   
- Qué?   
+ No nada... vamos a ver   
- Apresurate!!   
+ Ah, si espera!!   
  
A/N: ha, ha,aha,...!!!!!!!!!! como se habran dado cuenta hize una pequeña investigación antes de comenzar a escribir y me gusto mucho, claro que ya sabia algo de gatos y flores pero he descubierto muchas cosas como: nunca encontraras chicos lindos en una floreria... ¿tendre que buscar en otro país?!!!, solo chicas tontas que no saben que es una genciana!!!.... bueno, sehen Sie Sie später!!   
Himmel 


End file.
